The sport of wakeboarding is very similar to the sports of waterskiing, kneeboarding, and tubing. A wakeboarder or person riding a wakeboard is towed behind the boat by a rope. Typically, waterskiing, kneeboarding, and tubing utilize a motorboat having a rope secured to a stern mount on either or both sides of the motor of the boat. However, in the sport of wakeboarding, a boat having an elevated tower is used and the rope is typically attached to a mount connected to a tower cross member. The mount on the tower provides a much higher connection point for the tow rope and provides vertical component force on the tow rope held by a wakeboarder that allow the wakeboarder to more easily perform aerial stunts and maneuvers. That is, the wakeboarding experience is improved by use of a tow point that is elevated as compared to the lower elevation of tow points used for waterskiing. However, the presence of an elevated tower structure is undesirable when towing and storing of the boat, Accordingly, what is desired is a tower structure that can be folded to an unelevated configuration.
In addition, the provision of a tower having an elevated tow point interferes with the use of conventional bimini covers of the type used on boats having a low tow point. Attempts have been made to incorporate bimini or other sun-shielding covers with wakeboard towers having an elevated tow point. Such covers are not integrated with the tower and are useable at times when the boat is not in use to pull a wakeboarder. However, as the covers can interfere with the elevated tow point of the wakeboard tower, they are generally unsuitable for use when the tow point is in use. This results in undesired sun exposure and other undesirable circumstances resulting from the lack of a cover while the boat is in use to pull a wakeboarder. Accordingly, also desired is a tower structure having a bimini cover that does not interfere with the tow point.
The disclosure advantageously provides a wakeboard tower constructed to include a tow point and a bimini cover that does not interfere with the tow point that, and to such a tower of improved folding construction for improved utility and stability.
In this regard, towers according to the disclosure allow for more compact folding lower to the deck such that the components thereof can be folded to a height that is lower than the top of the windshield of the boat. The enablement of such a foldable tower is very advantageous for trailer and storage of a boat, For example, boat owners often store their boat at a location remote from the water and need to tow the boat to the water. The folded position is advantageous to enable the boat to fit into storage buildings. Also, when the boat is trailered behind a vehicle, the tower may be positioned to be fully folded down for improved aerodynamics. The folded position also reduces the likelihood that the tower and cover will be hit by bugs, road debris, and the like.
The unique configuration is also easy to use, as the components are interconnected to be folded at the same time and in one motion by the user. The configuration also offers improved stability and includes four attachment points attached to provide a great deal of stability at every articulation position, full up, full down, half up, and positions therebetween.